Rules of Love and Friendship
by Aishoujo
Summary: Ten year old Superman gives Twelve year old Batman a kiss to remember. AU Batman/Superman
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day—beautiful—trees were blowing in the soft wind, birds were humming all through the sky and over the electrical currents, flowers were growing, the sun was shining, and it was the most delightful spring the city of Metropolis ever had.

Though of course, the only reason it was like that was for the efforts of little Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman and the rest of the Justice League team. Superman threw his hands in the air and proceeded to fly—off the couch—landing straight on his stomach and crushing his face in the process. Wonderwoman and Hawk girl giggled at their friend's inability to keep with his mouth—his persistence that he could fly was simply outrageous. He sure knew how to show it too. Flash stopped racing around the house just in time to see Superman on the floor trying to keep his emotions in check and it didn't take long for his laughter to seep through as well for he was aware of Superman attempts—several times—throughout the course of their friendship. They all were. His laughter quickly died down though and he continued to race on forward as Martian Hunter attempted to disable him and take back his alien plushie. Cyborg was flat over the ground, staring at the ceiling as he pretended to fire pretend rays through the roof and Green Lantern was too busy ogling Hawkgirl from where he was to join the insanity.

The only quiet one—ironically not the oldest in the group: the first being Martian Manhunter and Cyborg aged thirteen—was a boy who sat among the high kitchen counter. He was laced in a black cowl-grey suit attire that fit his body perfectly. In his hands laid a book of "Psychological Advances" by Dr. S Sterning, a widely known medical professional in the United States, which he was in the process of reviewing. Six-hundred pages, two-hundred more to go. Batman was one of the most prodigical twelve-year-old one would ever meet in their lifetime—one of a kind, his genius' exceeded more than the average IQ. It was probably with all those books he surrounded himself with.

Batman turned a page from his book, and read through the first line until he heard his name being called. Annoyed, he looked up at Flash who finally gave up and threw Martian his beloved plushie back and was now situated with his hand over the side blocking the kitchen doorway. "Ay, Bruce-" He called to him, "Why don't you put down that book and play with us? Come on, reading is for losers!"

A blank look crossed the features of Batman's—AKA Bruce's—face as he stared at him before he shook his head and turned back to his book. "Unlike you West-" He mumbled bitterly under his breath, "I take pride in the knowledge of the human mind. And I guess reading is only fit for people who _can_ read."

Flash blinked and opened his mouth to speak before it clasped shut. He took a few moments to feign a reaction but by then, his arms were folded over his chest with a large pout placed over his lips. "Man Bruce, you're a meany!"

"Leave me."

Batman twitched slightly as Flash's mouth opened again until the sound of Martian Hunters wail—"There's bitemarks over Mr. XaxyPants tail!"—came and Flash, in a surprisingly rapid speed for a nine-year-old—made himself disappear with a quick jog up the stairs and under the bed to hide. Batman sighed in relief and turned back to his book grateful that he could enjoy the amazing piece of literature in peace.

But peace was only in the clouds as Superman dragged himself into the kitchen and towards the sink. Batman—noting amusingly to himself—that he was slightly limping and holding his arm. He thought of just leaving it be, and continuing with his book—six-hundred pages, two hundred and one more pages to go—but at the rate of the sound Superman was emitting from himself, he probably wouldn't even be able to concentrate. With a sigh, he plopped the book down beside him and jumped off the counter as he walked towards him—"Kent." He questioned, ".. Are you crying?"

Superman blinked and turned to him slightly before quickly looking towards the running sink where he was, at the moment, placing his hand over the rushing cold water in hopes that it would disable some of the pain that arised from his earlier flying incident. "Ugh.. guh, no I'm not!" He mumbled, his hands shrugging a little closer to his neck as he tried not to look at him. He kind of felt.. ashamed to cry, especially in front of Bats who was one of the most unemotional kid he ever met. Seriously, even Sasuke Uchiha from the great Naruto series had more emotions than this guy!

".. You are." Batman grumbled under his breath, "Was this another opportunity you took to completely humiliate yourself again?" He asked quietly; Superman wondered if he was joking or being serious but considering his tone, his expression, and the overall situation, he was unable to tell.

"I.. I was just nervous okay!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes against his other arm harshly in anger to wipe away any forming tears that may call him out. "I can't fly when I'm nervous!"

"You can't fly period Kent. Humans can fly."

"Can too and can so!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No!"

Superman frowned and thrust his hand ontop of the sink grabbing the towel from the oven rack before turning towards him. "Why don't you get back to your books?" He grumbled under his breath. "Especially if you know more about that fantasy world than people themselves!"

"My research is based on the human mind and reality—I don't waste my time on a petty fantasy episode unlike you!" Batman scowled, his arms folding over his chest in an arrogant manner.

"Well at least I don't spend more time with pieces of paper about humans rather than real humans!"

"Well if they're any consolation with what you are then I'm gladly fine with that."

"Jerk!"

"Fake!"

"Bat!"

"Dog!"

"Co-"

**"AHH!"** Both Batman and Superman blinked as the sound interrupted their ongoing name crusade—the creek of a door and a scream from a woman. They looked at each other then quickly moved towards the hallway to peek and take note of the events.

Ma Kent had her hands over her cheeks, staring in horror at the top of the stairs where Martian proceeded to drag Flash's legs down the steps who was struggling to get away. Green Lantern, in his attempts to impress Hawkgirl, had leaned against a large old grandfather clock and in the process caused it to fall to its side with a possible concussion. Hawkgirl was too busy in a fit with Wonderwoman to really care and Cyborg had fallen asleep with large amounts of drool forming around the expensive bear-rug he was laid out on. She would never go to the shop again! As she turned, her eyes fell on Superman who was delighted to see his mother before she looked over the arm he was holding with a towel and she swore her blood-pressure was downlow.

And it didn't help that Martian finally succeeded.

"Thank you for coming." Superman greeted politely to Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl whose mothers were waiting for them at the car. Hawkgirl giggled and gave him a big hug—jumping off the porch and waving her wings around as she ran towards the car. Dazed, Superman moved slightly back until he felt himself being forced into another hug by Wonderwoman who advanced with a kiss over the cheek and a "Hope you get better Supes!" before she too ran off. Superman blinked silently and stood there for a few moments before he shut the door and turned around just in time to see Batman staring at him or rather the cast around his arm. Superman too, looked down and began walking towards the kitchen to him. He hadn't wanted to disrupt his mother who was already on the urge of fainting and was now situated on the couch with a blanket placed over her and a portable ice-pack over her wrinkled forehead.

Batman backed up a bit with his hands still secured in place and watched as Superman walked passed him and around—

"It's weird how far their rivalry tends to go, isn't it?" Superman asked him, obviously forgetting about their heated discussion from the last hour in order to focus on the adventures of Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl. "We're kind of like that, aren't we?"

Batman paused, "Well one of us is definitely acting like a little girl- "

"… When is your ma coming again?" Superman asked blankly, as he turned his back towards the counter where Batman's book laid and yet didn't sit. He couldn't reach.

"…" Batman thought about it. She should have been there before everyone else's parents came. ".. She's running late I guess."

Superman nodded, he hoped she was going to be there soon. He wasn't so enthusiastic about being alone with Batman—of course, he could just leave him alone to his book—but being raised in Small Ville by ma and pa taught him that leaving your guests unattended for your own gain was rude. Of course, if he stayed there, Batman would have thought it rude either way.

Ugh, this was irritating!

"Ughm…" Superman began, catching the boy's attention. "I'm.. sorry about what I said Bats.. You are a human…"

"You didn't say I was?"

"I was .. kind of implying it."

Oh. Batman rolled his eyes, and shrugged his shoulders in response. Nothing else.

"So.. ughm.." Superman started, and yet no reaction, ".. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"I don't think so."

"Why you inconsiderate pedistol—!"

"What's your problem now?"

"You're my problem! I just apologized and you won't even acknowledge it nor say it back! You know it took a lot of guts for me to say that!"

"Yes, I'm sure it took a lot of guts for you to say one little word. And besides, I don't see a reason why I have too."

"I take it all back!"

Batman rolled his eyes once again like a merry-go-round and motioned him at the back. Superman blinked and turned, grabbing the book and throwing it at his face. Batman caught it with his two hands—his two hands, he was mocking him!

"I'm going to wait outside for my mother." Batman noted as he turned and walked outside without another word. Superman attempted to dislouse him, which slowly integrated in a guilty conscience as he heard the door shut behind him.

Did he hurt his feelings?

Batman silently continued his book, sitting among the porch of the Kent Family residence which consisted of a middle-average house in the middle of Metropolis. Superman's words didn't really affect him as much as it intended too though he wasn't going to deny the overall tone of his words. He wasn't as comfortable with human contact or rather humans per say as he led on—which he didn't really do. He would always sit alone under the white-tree at recess, and would note that not a lot of people would go by unless they had too. And once more, he was actually okay with that.

He blinked slightly as he heard the door open behind him and let out a small groan knowing that it indeed wasn't over—but surprisingly or not, Superman had simply moved to sit beside him. No strings attached.

Or was there? "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.." He heard, and he almost choked. Batman's attention drew away from the words as he looked at Superman as if he went crazy. He opened his mouth to speak, before he turned and sighed under his breath.

"You didn't." He told him, "I.. guess some of it is kind of true."

Superman rubbed the back of his neck—he felt kind of awkward. "Ugh.. not all of it. I mean.. err.. you're not a cow."

Batman rolled his eyes and moved to look at his book again, but Superman quickly swiped it from his hands. "Okay, okay!" He said, "You're a good friend!"

This made Batman furrow an eyebrow. Friend? Woah, woah, woah, when did it come down to this? He snatched his book back from Superman's greasy hand and placed it over his lap.

Silence.

"… And what about me?"

Groan. Batman rolled his eyes and turned away, causing Superman to pout on impact. A few minutes went by before Superman mumbled under his breath,

"You know.. We all like you Bats." Superman started, "But.. you hardly ever hang out with us and you make it seem like you're better than all of us!"

"Am I not?"

"You see!" Superman held his hands up in the air in retreat before he began to make his points, "Rule number one: stop thinking you're better than anyone else. You come off as a hardbutt when you do that."

"I don't think I should take advice from a boy who thinks he's a bird."

"Rule number two: stop insulting everybody! And you're practically wearing a birds costume!"

"A bat is a mammal, not a bird."

"Rule number three: no more smart-alack remarks like that!"

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Come on Bats, you should try it! You should see how many friends I get!"

Batman thought about it for a moment, ".. If you mean by acting like a total imbecile like yourself, I decline."

"What does rule number two say Bats?"

"Shut up Kent."

Superman began to sulk, holding his cast closer to his body as he looked down to the paved steps.

Batman sighed, "And besides, who says I want all that?"

There was a pause between the two. Batman blinked. Superman was thinking something over which made him slightly deter. You could never expect his next move.. well except his notion of wanting to show people how he can fly by falling off random objects—now that was a daily occurrence.

"Bruce." He heard his name. He blinked once more and turned to him in confusion only to be met by a soft—slobbery—pair of undergrown lips. He was startled, his book practically fell out of his lap— Six-hundred pages.. six-hundred more to go.

Superman moved back and sent Batman a small mischievous smile—and opened his mouth to speak yet he was interrupted by a sudden punch over his cheek.

Rule number four: when someone kisses you, don't punch them.

Clark blinked and placed his hand over as Batman turned away and he began to sulk quietly to himself. They both did.

"… So ..ugh.. do you want it?"

Batman's face was practically reddened. What the hell was Kent thinking? Oh, he was going to tell him what he wanted alright—but as he turned, he noticed from afar the figure that was moving closer to them. Superman turned his head with his hand still resting over his cheekbone, first at Batman and then to the man who was coming forth with a liter of shopping bags.

"Hello Bruce. Hello my boy! what's with the arm? Don't tell me you tried to jump off the roof again!"

"Pa!" Superman yelled, standing on his two feet as one hand dropped to the side. "… Come on, I told you I was trying to fly!"

"Right.. so what happened to your cheek?"

Superman blinked and placed his hand back over his forming bruise. By then, Batman snatched his book back from the ground and stood up beside him diligently.

"He fell off the couch, head first." Batman excused and rather lied bluntly under his breath - surprisingly uncanny. Superman blinked and looked at him then back at Pa and nodded quickly.

"Aw man, well it looks.. pretty bad.. Did you cry son?"

"Ugh… no.. "

"Hah, that's my boy!" His father raised a hand, and using his left hand, Superman clasped knuckles with his Pa. They both laughed. Pa Kent looked back at Batman,

"Oh and by the way Bruce.. Your parents called a few hours ago, it seems you'll be sleeping here tonight."

Batman blinked and looked at him in confusion. There was.. something odd about the way he spoke. Superman, alwhile, was beginning to pale. Was he safe? Considering what had just transpired by the two, he was sure he wasn't going to make it past his eleventh birthday!

And yet Surprisingly, Batman turned to him and then back towards the house as he began to walk "Let's go Kent." Superman blinked and followed him up to his room.

Rule number five: never fall asleep around Batman.

And neither one forgot that day. And especially not the day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a Batman/Wonderwoman and Superman/Lois story. I repeat..

I'm sorry if it looks that way for now, but it will definitely change in time!

* * *

It's been nine years since that awful miraculous day. A lot of things had changed—for one, Superman or rather Clark Kent was no longer living in Smallville anymore. He had changed to a larger atmosphere with many more opportunities than what he would have gotten if he stayed. Now a reporter with a medium salary and working side by side with the most beautiful woman you would ever think of; all in all, his life was great.

And yet, that wasn't all of it.

The crew had split the same day Ma Kent suffered from a concussion. The mothers had deemed her unfit to take care of their children, but proposed Superman to come to their house whenever he liked. He, of course, took the proposal however slowly began to drift away as he realized Batman was not coming back.

He wondered if it was his fault.

It was only a week later that he found out about his parent's death. Apparently some asshole with a gun was holding up Bruce's parents even before Superman's father dropped him off. Superman could never imagine the pain Bruce was going through. If his mother and father had died right before him, he would never know what to do. And the fact that Bruce was no longer in contact with him made it difficult to comfort him.

"Clark, earth to Clark!" Superman blinked in surprise and turned his head to see Wonderwoman—or rather— Diana Themyscira standing before him with an inpatient look across her face and her arms folded over her chest.

"Diana?" He asked, before looking around his office where a few people were looking at them. Surprised that Clark Kent, the man with the most outrageous glasses you'll ever seen and a blue suit to boot was with the most charming woman.. Damnit, why does he get all the girls? "What are you doing here?"

"I hear from Lane that you've been out of it since this morning. What's gotten your thoughts?"

He bowed his head slightly: embarrassed that he was caught and by Lois no less! "Nothing." He muttered under his breath, his head roaming for another moment to catch the bystanders eyes as they quickly turned away, ".. I'm just thinking about.. you know, the past."

There was a pause against Diana's facial features. Of course, she was there so she was aware of what was going on. It's been less than two years since the "Justice League" had gotten back together. It was actually on one of their missions that they found each other again, but not only that. It was indeed surprising to find that Flash was actually one of the fastest runner in the world, Wonderwoman was a princess from Themyscira, Hawkgirl had wings, Green Lantern had a ring, Martin Manhunter was actually an alien, Cyborg was a robot and Superman…

Superman could fly. That was the most shocking of all!

"Why think about the past when the future is here?" She asked him, solemnly, causing him to draw warning bells as he looked at her. She didn't look too happy as she turned her back to him. "… The reason that I'm here was to tell you that.. er, Wally wanted to meet **all of us** in the cafeteria later."

He watched her back, furrowing an eyebrow at the way she was acting.

"Is there anything else?"

".. Bruce is coming too."

That explained it.

Apparently the princess of Themasciya had undoubting feelings for the monotone bat. Sometimes it looked like Batman did as well though that thought would sometimes be put on hold on account of his crude remarks. However, it did seem like the two were getting awfully close to one another these past few days..

Ah, what did Superman care? He had Lois.

"Alright, thank you for coming."

There was a pause in both their expressions before Superman nodded her off and she began to walk out of the door, and fly away when no one was lookin.

A lot of things had changed since that day.


	3. Chapter 3

_It began when Lois dragged him to the airport to first meet this exhilarate billionaire. Standing to the side beside her looking like a constipated walrus as he watched the doors to the plane open and out came the most cockiest man he would ever meet. Now Clark wasn't one to judge on first glance, but he swore he could not shrug away the thought as the man walked passed all the papparazi's and vibrate woman who came to greet him._

_And walk directly toward them. Annoyingly, all the attention was on Lois. _

_He grew slightly angry and jealous as he watched the two converse. Lois had completely maken a fool out of herself as she dropped her things and went to pick them up, introducing the two in the process. Clark Kent held out a hand to Bruce who ignored it to help the young lady in need._

_Piss off. _

_And then he goes about asking her on a date. Who did he think he was? Surprisingly though, as he come to find out, the main focus of their date wasn't about them. In fact, it was about him.. or rather, Superman. He felt somewhat happy as he realized Wayne was just using her for information about him though as it began to process in his mind, the thought was starting to become more or less creepy._

_How could he have known that it was the same Bruce Wayne his mother used to babysit? _

Superman walked through the doors of the cafeteria as they slid open automatically and looked around the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded though that wasn't surprising as most of the Justice League workers were probably patrolling the world and going on about their _normal_ lives. He walked down the few steps of the watchtower and looked around, whirling to one side as he heard his name being called,

"Superman, Superman over here!"

He turned his head and smiled.

The whole team was there except for Cyborg who was not yet a full member and apparently Batman. Flash sat aligned to Superman over the round table and beside him sat Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. On the other side, Wonderwoman was staring at her nails and Martian Manhunter was too busy swatting something at the sky to care.

Flash pouted in his seat as Superman drew closer, "You're late, you know that? We've been waiting for you for.. ugh, three hours!"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, "It's only been seven minutes and twenty-two seconds Flash."

He crossed his arms like a little child, "It felt like three hours!"

Superman couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. Of course Flash would be the one to overreact. "I apologize, I was held up at the offi-"

"Woah, secret identity! I'm not listening, lalala!"

"Besides, I don't see Bats anywhere." The whole team paused and looked to him. Superman blinked, ready to question them until he heard the door behind him, the same one which he had just came out of, open and footsteps descending down the steps towards him.

And passed him. "Hold that thought Kal. I've been here since the afternoon." Superman looked to the side of him as he passed him and moved to sit on the chair beside Green Lantern, folding up his legs in the process. Superman could only stare at him before he too moved to his chair silently and sullenly.

"So I'm sure you guys wonder why I asked you to come here!" Flash announced as he suddenly stood up, and began trailing the entire group. Superman's eyes followed him and so did Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. The girls and Bats didn't seem all too phased by his movement. "Well, as you may have known.. It'll be my birthday in a week!"

Green Lantern blinked at this. He wasn't aware. Neither was Martian Manhunter, Superman, Hawkgirl, or even Wonderwoman. Batman.. They couldn't really tell.

But they stayed silent as the man would probably rage them out for being nonchalant friends!

Flash moved to the side of the table and suddenly slammed his heads down grabbing everyone's attention. "Now.. You guys don't have to get me something! But if you do-"

He looked to Green Lantern, "I've always liked your comic collection."

"Man, no way!" Green Lantern grumbled under his breath.

His head directed to Martian Manhunter. "And you, I like your television. The big one, not the small one. I don't get why you have two TV's when you just watch it from the small one!"

Martian Manhunter refused to respond. Flash turned to Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl,

"And you girls.." A sudden grin masked his lips as he stared at both of them dreamily, "A little cat fight wouldn't hurt, now would it!"

"As if." Wonderwoman sprouted. Hawkgirl simply glared at him.

Flash turned to Superman, "Well.. Hm, I don't know. You don't have a lot of things I want." Superman blinked and frowned at him. Although he was somewhat thankful, he couldn't help but be offended.

He immediately moved to the one person who he was excited to talk too. Batman furrowed an eyebrow as he looked up and saw the hungry look in Flash's eyes. Staring directly at him.

.. Uncomfortable.

"Now Bats.. you know you're my most favorite Justice League member of all!" The team rolled their eyes and moved on to do their own thing which Batman so wished he could be apart of. "You see.. I was ugh.. helping an old woman to the other side of the street and well she left her magazine with me. As I was going through it(I was going to give it back of course!) I saw.. well something that looked like a motorcycle and well-"

"Why the hell would you want a motorbike for? You're one of the fastest man in the universe."

"…..I WANT IT!" Flash cried, moving to stand by Batman. He suddenly fell onto his knees and tried grabbing onto his, but the man had simply moved his chair away. Now Flash knew the consequences of his actions of course; but if Batman at least took pity on him since it was going to be his birthday, he knew he had a chance. "Please, you have to get it for me!"

"West-"

"Please, I won't ask for anything else!"

"Flash-"

"I'll never disturb you. Hell, I won't even be in the same room as you!"

"Wally West!"

"PLLLEAAAASEEEEEEEE!"

"Fine!" The stoic voice caused everyone to turn their heads and look at Batman with wide eyes. Surprised that he had given in so easily. Flash, too, brightened up. "However.. You have to do everything you said you would."

"Yaaaay!" Flash leaped around in circles, excitedly and fast, causing everyones hair to blow and cape to breeze. He stopped right beside Batman to give him thanks, but as he noticed his expression, he suddenly blinked, "… Haha, you were kidding right?... RIIIIGHT?"

Superman couldn't help but laugh and turned his head to meet the other Justice League's amused expressions. His eyes moved to Hawkgirl and watched her carefully and slightly surprised as she sent him a wink. And Wonderwoman, who looked annoyed beyond belief.

Oh god, it started again. Green Lantern was glaring at him though that wasn't really odd. Martian Manhunter, of course, was oblivious to the rising tension between all the members and he continued to play with the fluff in the air.

Superman directed his head towards Batman; Flash who was sulking and Batman who had suddenly turned his attention to him. He sent him a small smile, but Batman had simply responded by turning away.

Okay, maybe not everything had changed. Their personalities certainly didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_ He blinked as he felt the lips tucked under his ear—his mouth opening to retort—only to be engulfed in a pit of desire that threatened his very innocence even though there wasn't much left to take. He didn't speak. He had tried to growl, but that growl had soon died down in his throat replaced by a low grumble that wanted more than it should have. So he resorted to silence instead to prevent further embarrassment. _

_His eyes awkwardly moved from the door to the paperwork on the desk in front of him. He had wanted to get it done before his meeting in an hour, however, as he clenched the office pen in his hand, he was pulled into a sudden fantasy that included the pen and the man who, at this moment, was practically molesting his ear: in a compromising position. This made the pen drop from his hand and stare vigorously up front. The molester had decided to take full advantage of this. _

_Placing his leg over his lap to the other side, he trapped him in the big boss chair. The victim blinked and watched the man silently who had willingly began to straddle him. The man wanted a death wish, he thought to himself. Although.. He knew this man, and he knew the kinds of risks he took. He liked them, he welcomed them, though he'd be caught dead saying it._

_Even now, he hesitated. His mouth opening, but closing after a few seconds as he felt those magnificent lips at his ear again, and then his cheek and eyes, and lips and chin, and suddenly the intoxicating touch was everywhere._

_He groaned and called out his name._

He blinked his eyes open. Alone, in a dark room—_it was all a dream,_ he thought to himself, _Another one.._ He sat up slowly as if he was trying to contemplate the situation, before his hand moved to his head as if he had a headache. Well, the hangover didn't really help much.

The thought of the man in his dreams—his fast movements, his noble touches, and the way he murmured his name sexily—made him shiver in a subtle way. _Only him_, he thought to himself, Only that man would make him feel like this; dream of him for god knows how long!

Rubbing his temple, he decided that he could no longer get to sleep. How else when you were dreaming about a man you acted like you completely despised? Who was practically dating a beautiful news anchor that, he had to admit, he had once held feelings for too. But when he realized that Superman was actually who he _thought_ he was(After catching him changing in his hotel apartment), it completely obliterated every sense and made him remember something that wasn't meant to be remembered..

And screw him up even more.

Now he had Diana. Well not specifically, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. Though, at this rate, it would never work out especially if he was thinking about a man who they were practically working alongside of!

Who probably never even thought for a second to pursue that kind of relationship with him.

He peeled off the sheets, and blinked down at himself. Utter chaos. He sighed; this was one of the things he hated most about his dreams. He slowly placed them back over himself and called out _his_ name,

"... Alfred!.. I need some new sheets!"


	5. Chapter 5

He took a bite of the pie: blueberry and dry crusted. It had probably been sitting in its case for a span of two hours, that's for sure. The crust was thick, however, more harder than any crust should have been. The mashed up blueberries were slightly cold but edible. Even with a few flaws, Bruce took a bite out of it and took a sip of his coffee.

Now Bruce liked his food fresh. Who didn't? The thing with Batman was that he demanded it and he really didn't care if he had to go to different stores to get what he wanted. Usually the manager would comply as Bruce Wayne's tips could probably sanction the whole restaurant! Though his time was precious, and he didn't really have time to wait.

The sigh caused him to look up from the man across from him—Clark Kent—who was fanning himself with a rolled up news paper. His elbow sat over the table, his cheek depressed over it as he watched the window beside them. The chocolate pudding laid untouched beside him.

Usually Bruce would mind his own business, he preferred it, but the man of steel was practically asking for someone to talk too. And he was the only one there. Furrowing his eyebrow, he placed the pie on its plate and held the coffee in his hand. "Is something wrong Kent?"

Superman blinked and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, though his words refused to form. He soon got out of the shock that Batman was actually asking him how he was doing to tell him, "It's Lois." He sighed, as Bruce's eyes rolled in a unamused fashion.

Oh.

"She wants to take me out.. but I had already promised Flash I would come to his party, and now she's angry with me."

He brought the coffee to his lips, and nodded slightly as he listened. Half-listened.

"I just don't know what to do. On one hand, how could I refuse a woman who I .. like very much? On the other, I promised Flash.." He mumbled under his breath, "What should I do?"

"I'm not going to answer that for you Kent."

"Oh come on!" Superman whined, his hand moving to feel around his hair, slicking it backwards.

.. Oh come on!

He shook his head, but went quiet as he saw Superman's feelings deepen as his hands moved in a cross-folded motion over the table and he laid his head on them depressingly. Bruce stared at him over the hot cup of coffee, before he sighed.

"Why do you not just bring her to the party?"

Clark blinked as his eyes suddenly brightened and he sat up as if he had gotten an Epiphany. Bruce just watched him.. How could he even be so dense? More so with relationships!

Oh, who was he to say anything? The best relationship he had was with his butler, Alfred, who had also been with him since childhood!

"Oh man, that's a great idea!" Clark chirped, "And I'm sure Flash would appreciate more presents."

Bruce just nodded in response. Clark smiled,

"So how about you and Diana? Are you coming _together_?"

The question had completely caught him off guard. Staring at Clark as if he had gone insane for asking such a _uncomfortable_ question, "… It's none of your business." He mumbled under his breath bringing the cup to his lips again.

".. Sorry." Clark rubbed the back of head. Although this was slightly a different Bruce than he was used too, the man was still Batman. He had to remind himself that. "Well, have you got him his present yet?"

"Alfred's on it."

Of course, Clark told himself amused as he moved to take a bite out of his chocolate pudding. The top slightly stale as it had been out for ten minutes. The man of steel basically inhaled the entire treat in his mouth, and placed the empty cup at the side. He stood to excuse himself further, "I'm sorry to cut this short Bruce, but I have to go see Lois. Thank you for coming to see me!"

Bruce only nodded, the cup again to his lips.. the empty cup, the one that had been empty for two minutes. "See you later Kent."

Clark grinned and moved to pay the bill. As Bruce watched him leave through the doors, and walk passed the window more brightened than he had been before. He had to force himself to look away. He looked to the side suddenly at the pretty blonde waitress who was staring at him—the very own Bruce Wayne in her sights—for the entire time until she jumped as he realized he did not look flirtatious which the Bruce Wayne she heard on the news usually was. A playboy. Instead, he looked bemused,

"The pie is stale and your coffee sucked."


End file.
